


Feeling The Same Love

by worldinmyeyes94



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Love, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldinmyeyes94/pseuds/worldinmyeyes94
Summary: «I desire... you» I replied, looking at them. «Both, of you».I felt quite guilty, but I couldn't lie. It was just the truth.Just a sensual and sweet fantasy between Dave, Alan and a girl.





	Feeling The Same Love

**Feeling The Same Love**

It was a dream... or not?  
Alan was sitting in front of me in the bed, and his beautiful blue eyes - seductive and misterious like the eyes of a cat - were focused on mine.   
The wind was blowing slightly from the window, and the warm light in the room coloured the pale skin of his body with a suggestive gold shade. He seemed to be a young and beautiful angel, ethereal and perfect. A lock of his hair, longer than others, fell back on his forehead. He was incredibly elegant and composed also in that situation, pretty timid but provocative at the same time.   
What could be more exciting than this?  
We were not alone...  
David was sitting behind me, I could feel his warm breath blowing on my neck.   
I was surrounded by the sweetest perfection, and my heart was beating like the wings of butterflies.  
I asked to myself again if I wasn't deaming... And it was wrong, maybe? Me, with them both?   
«I never did something like this» I confessed, looking down.  
«What do you desire, now?» asked me Dave. «It's the one and only important thing».  
His voice made me feel in ecstasy, just speaking.  
«I desire... you» I replied, looking at them. «Both, of you».  
I felt quite guilty, but I couldn't lie. It was just the truth.   
«So, there isn't nothing wrong with that» whispered Alan. «Let me show you».  
He smiled; a beautiful and pure smile.  
I was really surprised by him and his self confidence, I could see fire in his sweet icy eyes... He wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be apparently.  
He reached out to me, leaning his lips to mine. Then, he started to kiss me, first sweetly; then, passionately.   
My lips became his lips, my tongue became his tongue. He was mine, it was possible?   
Meanwhile, I felt Dave's lips on my neck, and his hands moved my long hair all on one side. His bare skin was touching my back, and I felt shivers down my spine.   
I put my hands through Alan's hair, arching my back against Dave's body.   
His hands were holding my hips with desire, and all I wanted was to feel him closer. More closer...  
I felt them go up and down on my naked body, and stopping on my breast. I sighed, impatient to be completely overpowered by their passion.   
Feeling the same love, sharing the same pleasure...  
Right then, Alan came down to kiss my belly, more and more down, and I felt totally lost. They had decided to drive me crazy, I was completely sure of it...  
I thrown my head back, leaning on Dave's shoulder and closing my eyes.  
Maybe it was an excessive desire, something that I never allowed to myself with others. But with them, I felt like all was permitted.   
In that moment, didn't exist nothing except us; time seemed to be stopped there. Between dream and reality, in that sweet and snug darkness...   
I had never wanted anyone so strongly, and now they were in my arms.   
And I also knew they would not move a single finger without my permission, even if the situation was absolutely not ordinary... Respect is always the most exciting thing.  
I turned in front of Dave, losing myself again into his magnetic deep eyes. It was like he was able to make love with me just looking into mine...   
I blushed, looking down at the tattoo on his forearm: an eagle with his name, which seemed to mean "Let yourself go, Dave; be free."  
He had a short haircut, and he was pure beauty. His face was halfway between a little boy and a sexy young man, a perfect mix. He totally destabilized me, I could barely look him right in the eyes without feeling excited. I desired so strongly to feel him inside, that desire was slowly killing me.  
«So, my little girl... do you want me?» he asked me, grabbing my chin.  
His skew smile was irresistible, and also his body; thin and slender. He was ready for me, I could feel it.  
«Yes, Dave» I simply said. There was no need for words, in that moment...   
I put my hands on his face, touching his lips. He opened up his lips and kissed my fingers, slightly closing his eyes and revealing long and sensual eyelashes. He whispered my name, and I was melting. Then, I put my hands into his hair, reaching out to him.   
«Kiss me, please» I begged him. My lips took his irresistible full lips, and I couldn't contain a moan of pleasure.  
I turned out again, Alan seemed to be impatient. And I felt like I was going crazy, more and more, at every moment that I spent with them. My soul was chained by their love, by their passion. I was burning inside.  
«Come here, I want to feel you» he whispered with decision, and he was so passionate to take my breath away.   
I was over him, and see him so satisfied for the pleasure I was giving him was indefinable...   
I laid down, and Alan started to kiss my back, top-down. I could feel shivers of pleasure all over my body, and his breath being uneven.  
It was impossibile to choice just one of them in that moment, because I wanted all their love for me. It was a really selfish desidere probably, but I didn't care.   
Dave was lying down, impatient to have me again all for himself. I let him explore my body with his beautiful hands and his lips, I felt it arrive in my intimacy and then I allowed him to take every part of me, and satisfy my desire.  
I didn't want it to end, no one of us wanted that.  
For one moment, they was looking each others, and I couldn't help thinking that there was chemistry also between them. Maybe it was just my immagination, which in that moment was digressing.   
Both was sitting in front of me; there was no boundaries to divide us and I could feel their bodies touching mine. They were like a word of art, their beauty made me feel moved.   
Alan's delicate touch, his long fingers on my body; and then the touch of Dave's slender hands, so passionate and sweet at the same time. I saw also their hands near-touching, sweetly.   
I felt like I was part of something perfect. The sweetest condition, pure art.  
I let myself go in their arms, they were mine. Just for that night, they would have been mine.   
For one night, I'd have been in Heaven...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fantasy between Dave, Alan and a girl. It's the first time I write something about a threesome, and I think I was delicate and not vulgar :)   
> English it's not my native language, I apologize for eventual mistakes.
> 
> P.S. This story is also published by the Instagram page @dirty_dm_confession.  
> My personal Instagram page about Depeche Mode is @___worldinmyeyes___


End file.
